Convención social
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Las reglas de Sheldon sobre las convenciones sociales podrían hacerlo una mejor persona...


_**~Nota de autora~**__ Situado más o menos entre los capítulos The Einstein aproximation y The Pants Alternative, de la Tercera Temporada. Que lo disfruten._

_**~Disclaimer~**__ The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes son pertenencia de Warner Bros y CBS_

_**~Convención social~**_

_Leonard estaba haciendo sus maletas. Ya no soportaba más estar ahí, su relación con Penny se estaba cayendo poco a poco. Había estado empacando todo el día en su cuarto, ignorando las súplicas de Penny. _

_-Leonard, la razón por la que te vas es absurda._

_-Acéptalo, Penny. Estás más tiempo con él, le cuentas de tus problemas a él, mientes por él, es obvio que tienes sentimientos por él_

_-No es cierto, Leonard, mis sentimientos son por ti. Él es solo un amigo._

_-¿Ah sí? Y si es tu amigo ¿Por qué no me contaste que te vio desnuda y que te sujetó un seno?_

_-¡Dios mío, Leonard! ¡Me había caído en la ducha, Sheldon sólo vino a llevarme al hospital!_

_La discusión seguía, cada vez más fuerte y sonora. Un hombrecito, sin embargo, por más que estuviera involucrado, estaba escondido en su cuarto. Sheldon no soportaba las discusiones, en especial cuando era de seres queridos. Estaba sentado en su cama, tratando de leer un comic de Batman que había comprado el día anterior. Pero no importaba cuanto trataba, esta vez sí le importaba la discusión entre Leonard y Penny. De repente, escuchó la puerta de Leonard abrirse y pasos por el pasillo. Por primera vez, Sheldon dejó de leer un comic para prestar atención a una interacción humana._

_-Leonard, por favor no te vayas. No es justo._

_-¡¿No es justo? ¡No es justo que mi novia prefiera que mi amigo le dé chocolates en la boca!_

_¡Eso solo fue una vez! Leonard ¿De verdad vas a dejar lo que tenemos por esta estupidez?_

_Leonard ya estaba en corredor, Penny se quedó en la puerta del apartamento, esperando una respuesta._

_-Lo siento, Penny. Te amo, pero es obvio que no va a funcionar si Sheldon está aquí._

_Penny estaba llorando y explotaba de furia -Leonard, si en verdad me amaras, te darías cuenta de que te amo. Pero ahora, Leonard Hofstadter, no te amo. Es más ¡Te odio! ¡Vete!- Penny dio un portazo y se puso a espiar por la mirilla de la puerta. Leonard se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Penny estaba destruida, cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de calmarse. De la nada, una voz amiga llamó su atención. _

_-¿Penny?_

_Penny se dio vuelta. Allí estaba Sheldon, de pie junto al refrigerador. Su expresión era rara. Es decir, normal para las personas normales, pero ver tristeza normal en el rostro de Sheldon era raro._

_-¿Sí, Sheldon?_

_-¿De verdad se fue?- Penny asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de empatía. Sheldon no respondió. Sólo bajó su mirada hasta un punto en que Penny no le veía los ojos. Y luego algo más raro pasó, Penny pudo ver lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Sheldon. Sheldon estaba llorando. Parecía un niño pequeño que había perdido una esperanza. La rubia se acercó a él despacio._

_-Cariño, no llores. Leonard es estúpido por eso se fue. No tienes que ponerte así._

_-No entiendes, Penny. Él era mi único amigo de verdad._

_-Pero, tambien está Raj y Howard y... también estoy yo._

_-Soy consciente de que tú y Raj son mis amigos y de que Howard es un conocido muy allegado, pero todos están relacionados a mí por asociación. Sólo los conocí porque Leonard era el nexo entre ustedes y yo. Ahora ese nexo se fue._

_-Lo siento, cariño. Pero ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir sin él. No creo que vuelva.- Sheldon seguía llorando. -¿Sabes? Ya es tarde, mejor te vas a dormir y lo arreglamos en la mañana ¿Sí?_

_Sheldon aún no estaba convencido. Penny se acercó más a él y le dio un confortante abrazo, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Penny sonrió cuando sintió las nerviosas manos de Sheldon devolviéndole el abrazo: -Penny ¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora?_

_-Claro, cariño. Ahora vamos, ponte tu pijama._

_Sheldon ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba acostado en su cama. Estaba tan triste que no le molestaba que Penny estuviera en su habitación. _

_-Bueno, Sheldon. Buenas noches_

_-Penny, espera... ¿Me puedes cantar Soft Kitty?_

_-¿Por la nostalgia verdad?_

_-Sí_

_Penny se sentó en la cama y acariciando la mano de Sheldon comenzó: -Soft Kitty, worm Kitty, little ball of furf, happy Kitty, sleepy Kitty, pur, pur, pur_

_-Gracias Penny_

_-De nada, cariño_

_Ahora Penny esperaba que como siempre, Sheldon la echara de su cuarto, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó en su cama con los ojos cerrados, y Penny se quedó mirandolo. Parecía estar tranquilo ahora. Nunca lo había notado, pero Sheldon era muy guapo cuando no estaba siendo un grandísimo idiota. Si bien era muy alto y delgado, estaba segura de que el ancho de la espalda de Sheldon era mucho más grande que la de ella incluso. Penny se quedó algunos segundos viendo a Sheldon, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego él abrió sus ojos, la contempló y le preguntó:_

_-Penny, es obvio que Leonard sí, pero... ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo por haber sujetado tu seno y haber visto tu tatuaje chino de sopa?_

_Penny no puedo evitar reírse porque Sheldon se comportaba ahora como un niñito pequeño. -No, cariño, no estoy enojada_

_-¿Penny?- preguntó Sheldon otra vez._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Tú también me dejarás?_

_-Yo no te dejaría ¿Quién cantaría Soft Kitty para ti si no?_

_-Tienes razón. No dejaría a Howard entrar en mi habitación y no creo que Soft Kitty suene bien con el acento de Raj._

_Penny volvió a sonreír. -Bueno, querido. Creo que me iré a dormir, ya pasé mucho tiempo en tu cuarto, a pesar de tu regla de "la gente no puede entrar en mi habitación"_

_Sheldon la detuvo, sujetándola de la mano:-Tú no eres gente, eres mi amiga._

_Penny sintió como adentro suyo se derretía por las palabras de Sheldon:-¡Oh, eres tan dulce! ¿De verdad quieres que me quede?_

_-No me gustaría estar sólo ahora. Es una convención social que cuando uno está triste, uno debe implorar compañía a sus amigos.- Penny puso su típica expresión de que no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que dijo Sheldon. -Por favor, quédate. Sólo hasta que me duerma- suplicó Sheldon._

_-Muy bien, me quedaré contigo.- Penny se sentó en la cama otra vez y vio que Sheldon había cerrado sus ojos, entregándose a un hermoso sueño. _

_"Probablemente soñaría con Sheldonópolis" pensó Penny. _

_Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Penny se sentían cada vez más cansados y el sueño la vencía. Pero no quería soltar la suave mano de Sheldon. Dudando un poco, se acurrucó al lado de Sheldon y, acunada por la respiración de Sheldon en su oído, se quedó dormida. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Penny abrió sus ojos y bostezó largamente. Se sentía más cómoda que de costumbre. Trató de mirar a su reloj despertador, pero este no estaba dónde ella solía ponerlo. Intentó entonces moverse y sintió algo cálido sobre su cuerpo. Vio que era un brazo que la rodeaba cariñosamente. Allí, Penny se dio cuenta de dónde había dormido. Intentó darse la vuelta y se encontró con un durmiente Sheldon. Ella sonrió y empezó a tener miedo. Sabía que cuando Sheldon despertase, enloquecería y empezaría con su discurso sobre los gérmenes y las células dérmicas que ella dejaría en su colchón. Pero Penny decidió que eso no era muy importante ahora. Cómo no podía levantarse sin despertarlo, decidió quedarse allí. Y lo observó. Se fijó en sus rasgos amplios y en su piel extremadamente suave, sin un sólo vestigio de barba o bigote. Y Penny lo acarició gentilmente, deslizando su dedo índice desde la frente hasta los labios de su amigo. Y tuvo una idea._

_Se quedó mirando hipnotizada sus labios y los contorneó una vez más, antes de acercarse lentamente a él. Rozó sus labios con los de ella y se dio cuenta de que eso se había sentido muy bien. Y mordiéndose el labio inferior, se arriesgó y le dio un beso más profundo. Sonrió con sus labios pegados a él cuando notó que Sheldon se despertaba y, para su comodidad, le devolvía el beso, probablemente inconsciente de lo que hacía, sólo siguiendo un impulso físico de robarle el aliento. Se besaron quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que se separaron. Sheldon la miraba impresionado, clavándole sus ojos verdes._

_-¡Penny! Me besaste.- dijo sorprendido._

_Penny no sabía dónde meterse. Se sintió avergonzada y se le ocurrió una idea para mejorar las cosas. -¿Qué no lo sabes, Sheldon?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Es una convención social que los amigos que duermen juntos se besen al día siguiente. ¿Cómo puede ser que vivas sin saber eso?_

_Sheldon miró hacia otra parte, pensando. Penny estaba rogando que le creyera -Tienes razón, Penny. Basándome en las pocas y aburridas novelas románticas que leí, esto sí es una convención social. _

_-Ajá.- dijo Penny, sin estar segura de lo que pasaría ahora. _

_-Es decir, ya te he visto desnuda, te agarré accidentalmente un seno, he guardado tus secretos, he peleado contigo sin razones adultas aparentes, te he tratado de convencer de que no te acostarás con Leonard, me volví loco comprándote un regalo de navidad, te he prestado dinero, te he ayudado a prosperar comercialmente, te di chocolates en la boca, traté de enseñarte física. Tienes razón, Penny. La lógica social, si es que se puede llamar una ciencia, dicta que estamos en una clase de relación amorosa. Es la convención social de que ahora yo te dé un beso más y luego te prepara el desayuno._

_Sheldon se acercó y besó a Penny una vez más. Luego se puso de pie y dijo:-Penny, ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?_

_Penny estaba algo confundida todavía:-Bueno, me encantaría._

_-Muy bien- Sheldon se fue de la habitación y Penny se puso de pie para seguirlo. Sonrió ampliamente para sí misma por la pequeña mentira piadosa que le había dicho. De todas formas, el no sabía nada sobre la sociedad. ¿Cómo se daría cuenta?_

_**~Fin~**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, déjenme una review**_


End file.
